


深夜

by ClaireQiu



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 她爱她们所有人。
Relationships: Delphine Cormier/Cosima Niehaus
Kudos: 2





	深夜

她爱她们所有人。

每一个人，都同样的爱。

窗外正是傍晚时分，残阳在天边徒劳地留下几条渐变的色彩，穿过无数高楼间的空隙投到她的桌上。Delphine把整理好的消息送出，然后对着面前空荡荡在桌面发呆。昏暗的房间里，只有电脑屏幕闪着幽幽的光，格外刺眼。

这会是一个空到令人不安的夜晚。她关了电脑，点亮手机屏幕，看着上面的数字一闪加了一，然后再加了一。

她爱她们所有人。

Delphine这样告诉自己。

而她也一度确实这样认为。

不过，她却有过几次小小的动摇。

第一次，是她做出一个决定的时候。以前的她未曾想过 _自己_ 会是提出分手的那一个。从一开始的刻意接近到后来的谎言败露，她扮演的都是另一个角色——苦心竭虑地将另一个人拉近、拉近，再拉近。最后近到让她无法逃避。

第二次，是她将这个决定告诉Cosima的时候。对方的神色让她只想将眼前的女人拉到身旁，再用力将她抱紧在怀里。Cosima在哭，那么她可以吻她，吻去泪水，吻她的嘴唇，吻她的脖颈，或许在同时柔声道歉。

但她不能。她爱她们所有人，她得让她们所有人都活着。而这便代表她不能再将所有的心力和视线放在一个人身上。

若不如此，她什么都做不到。

Delphine看着手机上的数字又加了一，想着自己动摇的次数或许不止几次。

在许多同今天一样的傍晚里，她都常常开始动摇，然后眼睁睁地看着办公室的窗里写上华灯、最后再写上黎明的颜色。

最近的一次里，她看到Cosima身边多了另一个女人。瘦小、灵动，有着一头金发，但却不是她，不是她，不是她， _不是她_ 。

她听见自己的声音说，法国人享受多个爱人的陪伴。

这是事实，她告诉自己，这是事实。同她爱她们所有人一样，都是事实。

但她的心里有一团火，无论如何都浇不灭，横扫过她的大脑和心智，让她不自主地开始颤抖。

滋长火焰的，或许都是谎言。

但她确实爱着她们所有人，人需要为自己的选择和承诺负责。所以，在窗外的残阳终于消逝、花灯初上时，她做了下一个决定。

她应该欣慰，因为不同于她，Cosima会有人陪着。有Shay，还有她的姐妹们。

Alison有个不错的地方，同名字一样到处都散发着粉红泡泡的气味，里面的人正在庆祝。那是他们的家庭聚会，与她格格不入，所以她只是发了消息，静等那个人出来。

她不能留下，但她觉得若是最后一次，她可以允许自己稍稍放纵。

不过上苍还是眷顾于她。

在她不求理解时，她也终于得到了理解。

她用手细细地抚摸过Cosima的脸，这张她太过熟悉、但却不同于其他几人的脸。即便在黑夜里，它也总在发光。

Delphine颤抖着、啜泣着，明白了自己最大的错误。

她爱她们所有人，但她永远都做不到平等。

在Cosima疑惑的眼神里，她轻柔又用力地吻了上去。

若是最后一次，她允许自己稍稍放纵。

若是最后一次，她允许自己去享受她自己想要的。

她想嚎啕大哭、想彻底崩溃。在这一刻、在这个吻里，她可以不再被迫做总裁应该做出的艰难选择，她可以做回最开始的自己，做回最初的那个女孩，可以脆弱、可以在爱人面前哭泣、可以吻她，也可以坦诚的告诉自己她爱她。

但她听见自己说，“Give your sisters all my love.”

她爱她们所有人。 _她爱她们所有人_ 。

Delphine用手划过Cosima的唇，若是最后一次，她需要用力铭记住这一切。

Cosima曾说她不相信濒死体验或是神神鬼鬼。但现在，她觉得若是自己铭记得足够深刻，她便或许便能同她一样、为彼此而回来。她们也可以再回到从前，而她可以蓬着她的一头卷发、哭得不修边幅，对她再道一声你好。

Enchantée.


End file.
